Close The Door Behind You
by potatochanbaek
Summary: [HIATUS]seorang Baekhyun yang akan mempunyai calon tunangan yang mesum/"Aku takut dia tak menerimaku kyungsoo!"/ "Hai! kau Baekyun kan! aku Park Chanyeol calon tunanganmu!" "..."/"tutup pintu dibelakang mu baek!" "kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini yeol!" "cepat baek aku sudah tak tahan!" "tidak yeol tahan itu sampai kita dikamar!"/ "CHANYEOL!AKHHH!"/CHANBAEK/Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU

.

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun Do kyungsoo Kim Jongin and other Pairing: Chanbaek/ slight kaisoo!

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Family

Rate : T-M

Length : Chapter\

Warning: YAOI fic/NC-17/MPREG/

... BaekChan present ...

Summary:

Baekyun seorang anak yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan mempunyai calon suami yang sangat mesum "tutup pintu dibelakang mu baek!" "kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini yeol!"  
"cepat baek aku sudah tak tahan!" "tidak yeol tahan itu sampai kita dikamar!" .

.  
.

Hari yang cerah untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun seorang anak yang hari ini akan dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya, sebenarnya Baekyun sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi ia enggan untuk menggeser sedikit posisi terlentangnya itu. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menelepon sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pov

hahhh benar-benar hari yang lelah, sebaiknya aku menelepon kyungsoo..

'yeboseyo?'  
"kyungsoo-ya kau dimana?"  
'oh baek, aku sedang dirumah! ada apa?'  
"mau ke cafe?"  
'oke jam berapa baek?'  
"30 menit lagi kyung, sekalian kita sarapan, eomma tidak ada dirumah hari ini"  
'oh baiklah aku akan bersiap!'  
"baik, aku juga akan bersiap"

TITTT

kalau begitu aku akan bergegas untuk mandi dan turun kebawah

Baekhyun pov end

Author pov

setelah Baekyun keluar dari kamar mandi iya langsung memilih baju yang ingin diakenakan untuk nanti ke cafe, dan yang menurutnya cocok adalah kaos baby blue dengan cardigan putih dan celana jeans selutut dan tambahan benie *gue gak tau tulisannya. setelah beradu tatap dengan cermin Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan ke cafe..

skip time

Baekhyun berjalan kedalam cafe dan menemukan sosok kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dibagian pojok kafe sendiri dengan handphone yang bertengger manis ditangannya.

"kyungsoo!"  
"hey baek"  
"apa kabar dengan ibumu kyungsoo?"  
"baik baek,tapi hey kenapa kau menanyakan ibuku terdahulu sebelum aku baek?!"  
"hahaha! ya kau tahukan jika ibuku jarang sekali ada dirumah dan aku yakin kau selalu baik"  
"ya,mian"  
"tak apa"  
"ingin makan apa baek?"  
"hmm bacon with sausage and fries egg bagaimana?"  
"geurae!"  
"dan minumnya americano"  
"iya baek"  
"oke hahaha"

kyungsoo menyebutkan menu yang akan dia pesan dan baekhyun yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas hingga kyungsoo harus mengulang hingga beberapa kali..

"STOP UNTUK MENGOCEHNYA BAEK!"  
"apa kyungsoo?"  
"kau sedari tadi hanya menoceh saja, aku harus mengulang kembali pesanan kita baek!"  
"mian kyungie~"  
"aishh hentikan aegyo menjijikanmu itu, sudah aku maafkan!"  
"HORE!"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo langsung melepaskannya karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka terus berbincang sampai pada topik yang sangat baekhyun hindari.

"Baek, jadi kapan tunanganmu dilaksanakan?"  
"kau tahu kyung, tadi pagi aku bermim-"  
"ayolah baek jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,"  
"mh, kyungsoo kau tahu? ini topik yang aku hindari sedari tadi"  
"mian, tapi aku hanya ingin menanyakannya baek"  
"tunangannya digelar hari ini kyung, dan kau harus mendampingi ku kyung"  
"sure baek, tapi baek yang parahnya kau belum bertemu tunanganmu itu!"  
"yep, aku juga tidak mengenalnya"  
"so appa dan eomma mu akan pulang sekarang kan?"

"baek apa ada yang salah?"  
"hmm aku gugup bagaimana nantinya rupa calon tunanganku, aku takut dia tidak menerimaku"  
"baek just be your self and everything is ok!"  
"but it's not right kyung! aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya! dan dia juga tidak pernah melihat wajahku!"  
"HEY! cinta tidak memandang tampang baek! cinta itu melihat dari ketulusan hatinya! trust me baek"

awalnya baekhyun agak ragu tapi setelah diyakini oleh kyungsoo dia sedikit tidak meragukannya. Sejujurnya baekhyun meragukan satu hal, satu hal inilah yang kadang membuat Baekhyun mmenjadi meragukannya kembali. Baekhyun tahu jika tunangannya ini tampan, kaya, hanya saja ada suatu hal yang membuat baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun takut jika calon tunangannya tidak menerimanya...

Kyungsoo POV

Aku yakin baekhyun masih memikirkan kekhawatirannya itu, sepertinya aku memang harus menemaninya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa baekhyn mau menerima perjodohan itu,  
mungkin memang anak yang penurut kepada orangtua nya. Akhirnya aku dan baekhyun selesai dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan cafe tersebut setelah membayar pastinya. Aku menemani baekhyun pergi ke mall untuk membeli pakaiannya, dan kita pulang menaiki bus, Baekhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat sepertinya. jika aku menanyakan sesuatu ia hanya menjawab seperlunya, Aku yakin Baekhyun masih memikirkan kekhawatirannya. Aku tak tega melihatnya terdiam seperti ini.

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

sesampainya didepan rumah baekhyun kyungsoo langsung pamit dan berkata jika nanti sore dia akan kerumah baekhyun melihat proses pertunangan baekyun.  
saat baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang tak enak... sepertiii orang yang setengah toples mungkin?

"Hai! kau Baekyun kan?! aku Park Chanyeol calon tunanganmu!"

.

.

.

TBC

wuahahaahah akhirnya tbc juga review dong tapi aku gak menerima namanya kritik hehe^^ ini first ff aku lohhh,, jan ada yang sider yapss.. yang CBHS boleh temenan kok sini add aj ID line aku : picasxxo okeeee potato Baek itu aku okeyy.. maaf ya klo pendek nanti aku janji deh bakal panjang bangettt bangettt pake banget hehe...

kamsa^^ Bbyu!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei!" kata chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah baekhyun, "ahh, ya?" tanya baekhyun balik bertanya. keduanya sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah dengan keadaan chanyeol yang TOPLES,

SIGH

baekhyun menghela nafas, baekhyun bingung harus apa ini terlalu cepat baginya, heol baekhyun tidak mau membuka mulutnya hanya sekedar menanyakan seperti 'kenapa kau bisa disini?' atau 'apa kau penyusup?', oke yang kedua terlalu mencurigai chanyeol sebagai seorang pencuri. tapi baekyun memang sedang perang dengan batinnya sampai melupakan chanyeol yang haus parah, "emh,baekhyun-ssi bisakah aku meminta segelas air?  
"ohh-eh, ya-ya boleh" jawab baekhyun kikuk "baiklah,aku ijin kedapur"  
"ne"

setelah chanyeol pergi dari ruang tengah untuk kedapur baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan mulai bisa rileks, dia terus memikirkan bagaimana chanyeol bisa datang kemari Baekhyun merutuki dirinya karena tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. chanyeol kembali dengan segelas air dingin ditangannya, baekhyun langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitas tak berguna itu haha,

"oke baekhyun-ssi, jadi aku adalah calon tunanganmu"  
"y-ya aku tahu"  
"jangan segugup itu baekhyun-sii, oh iya aku punya permintaan. pertama jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, kedua jangan terlalu formal, ketiga terimalah aku yang apa adanya ini"

baekhyun ingin terbahak sekarang juga..

"iya chanyeol, haruskah kita mempunyai panggilan sayang?"  
"oh soal itu aku tidak terlalu memaksa sih"  
"geurae, aku juga tidak memaksa. jadi chanyeol kita mulai pendekatan ini dengan,... berapa tanggal lahirmu?"  
"emh tanggal lahirku 27 november baek, dan kau?"  
"aku 06 mei yeol"

chanyeol mulai mendekatkan duduknya kepada baekhyun, dan baekhyun yang mengerti hanya diam dan membiarkan, baekhyun pikir sepertinya chanyeol ini sosok yang menyenangkan dan sedikit ekhem agresif. Mereka berdua memulai percakapan seperti halnya orang lain dalam masa 'PENDEKATAN'

"jadi chanyeol kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling mengkhianati!"  
"ya, baek"  
"kapan pertunangannya dilaksanakan?"  
"malam ini, kita disuruh appamu dan appaku untuk datang ke hotelnya"  
"jadi kita datang bersama?"  
"yep"

mereka terus berbincang samapai akhirnya pintu utama diketuk oleh tuan park dan tuan byun

"Baekhyun Chanyeol bersiaplah untuk pertunangan kalian! setengah jam lagi dimulai!"

chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas untuk membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol lah yang pertama keluar dari kamar mandi, chanyeol langsung mencari baju formalnya dan memakainya, baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

SKIP TIME

baekhyun dan canyeol sudah berjalan berdampingan untuk menuju hall hotel tersebut, didepan mereka banyak para tamu undangan yang menyaksikan bagaimana pasangan ini berjalan.  
mereka beranggapan bahwa chanyeol dan baekhyun memang sangat serasi, apa lagi tinggi badan baekhyun yang pas untuk canyeol, setelah sampai dipanggung mereka berdua telah menempatkan cincin dijari mereka masing-masing dan tamu undangan dipersilahkan untuk menikamati hidangan yang sudah disiapkan. Chanyeol langsung menarik baekhyun ke kamar mandi hotel, sesampainya chanyeol dan baekyun dikamar mandi hotel, Chanyeol langsung mempojokan baekhyun dan mencium bibir baekhyun, baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakan obsidiannya, dan akhirnya baekhyun larut dan mengimbangi ciuman chanyeol yang bisa dibilang 'GANAS'itu, Disela-sela ciumannya chanyeol tersenyum miring, baekhyun yang mulai kehabisan nafas mulai memukul dada chanyeol, chanyeol mulai lanjut ke bagian leher, baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Baekhyun teringat bahwa mereka berdua masih dikamar mandi yang kemungkinan orang akan masuk dan melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup bibrnya

"kita masih disini Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar dengan lembut didepan wajah Chanyeol "ya memang"  
"kau tidak berpikir kita melakukannya disini kan?"  
"tapi aku sudah tidak tahan baek" Chanyeol memelas "didepan, sekitar 20 langkah dari toilet ini ada lift yang bisa kita gunakan untuk kekamar dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya kita lakukan disini"  
"baiklah" Chanyeol pasrah

Chanyeol membereskan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. dan mereka pergi dari kamar mandi dengan Baekhyun yang bersemu merah karena tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pingganganya. Well, Baekhyun pertama kalinya merasa se-intim ini wajar saja Baekhyun jarang berubungan dengan siapapun, jika dihitung mungkin Chanyeol diurutan ke-3-nya, dan Baekhyun berpikir ini yang terakhir. Baekhyun masa bodoh jika Chanyeol mempunyai mantan banyak diluar sana, toh akhirnya, menikahnya juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan kearah Lift dengan tenang sampai ada Kai (Teman Chanyeol yang meng-cap Kyungsoo sebagai belahan jiwanya hanya dengan sekali lihat) "Hey, Bung!" Kai berhenti tepat dihadapan ChanBaek sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu, well Kyungsoo memang pemalu;tetapi gila jika dihadapan Baekhyun. "Mau apa kau hitam?" "wowowow just slowdown dude! terlihat buru-buru sekali ingin cepat-cepat melakukan IN-OUT ya?!" sumpah senyuman Kai bikin Baekhyun ingin MENJOTOS mukanya Kai yang sudah jelek ditambah jelek. "Memang!" jawab Chanyeol tenang, Baekhyun yang malu hanya berusaha tidak terlihat malu. "Oke lift-nya lurus didepan. Aku harap jangan melakukannya didalam Hyung!" kata Kai sambil smirk dan memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol, dan pergi begitu saja membawa Kyungsoo entah kemana. Akhirnya mereka berjalan lagi dan sampai didalam Lift, saat masuk Baekhyun langsung memencet lantai paling atas yang berarti lantai 25. Saat Baekhyun sedang mengecek HandPhone-Nya, Tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol langsung mengarah pada leher Baekhyun. "Chanyeol aku sedang mengecek HP-ku jika hanya ini aku masih biarkan,tetapi jika lebih dari ini aku bersumpah akan menjambak rambutmu sampai kamar!" jelas Baekhyun sambil sedikit mendongak karena ulah Chanyeol. "hmm..." jawab Chanyeol yang sibuk menjilat dan mengendus leher Baekhyun.

TING

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai mereka. Baekhyun berjalan bergandengan dengan Chanyeol, disambut dengan beberapa pelayan hotel yang ingin menunjukan kamar mereka."ini kamar anda tuan-tuan muda" pelayan hotel itu berujar dengan sangat sopan dan halus. "Terimakasi!" ucap Baekhyun. Pelayan itu pergi dan Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar. " sebaiknya kita mandi dulu yeol!"  
"Aku sudah menunggunya Baekkk!" Baekhyun bersumpah Chanyeol seperti bocah "kita mandi dulu nanti yeol, nanti aku kasih yang spesial deh!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap bagian dagu Chanyeol seperti anak anjing.

"kenapa diam saja, INGAT YEOL SPESIAL"  
"Baiklah"  
"tapi sendiri-sendiri ya mandinya, nanti sehabisku baru kau yang mandi!"  
"IYA BAEKKKK!"

.

.

TBC

neh neh neh CTDBY udh yang nungguin NC-an hahahaha.. :'v maap ya chap ini blom ada.. makasih banget yang nyempetin buat review! nanti diusahain cepet apdet deh 333

salam potato khamsa~~bbyu~~! 


End file.
